


Hungry

by CrimeAlley1048



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeAlley1048/pseuds/CrimeAlley1048
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here’s a thought for you, Damian,” Jason told him. “Not everyone grows up rich.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

“Okay but I’m _hungry_ ,” said Jason. “Can we do this after food?” He was kind of craving  
Chinese. Or maybe pizza. Anything, really, just as long as it made his stomach stop growling.  
“It’s an important case,” Tim reminded him.  
“Fine. During food. We can do lunch.”  
“It’s four in the afternoon.”  
“Hey thanks, Damian,” Jason told him, glaring across the room at his little brother. “I didn’t notice. Also I’ve been awake for five hours, so it is in fact lunch time.”  
“Three hours,” Tim confirmed.  
“I’ve been up since nine.” Damian leaned back against the couch and rolled his eyes— slowly, so they both could see. “Sleep isn’t that important.”  
“Oh child. Oh my sweet zombie child.” Jason raised an eyebrow. “Someday you’re going to grow up and realize just how mistaken you are. Your energy will run out. They won’t let you take naps. You’ll live in a constant state of angry exhaustion. Caffeine will be your only friend. You’ll reach your grandfather’s age, and actually? Now that I think about it, that’s a really bad example.” Sometimes Jason forgot who he was talking to. “Anyway. Food now? Hungry.”  
Tim pulled open his refrigerator door and spent a few seconds staring inside. “I have shredded cheese, a carton of eggs, and chocolate milk.”  
“So you’re saying we’re going out.”  
“Yep.”  
“Can we get Chinese?”  
“Sure.”  
“Are you cool with that?” Jason asked Damian. “Limit your response to five seconds, because if it takes longer than that, I might eat that cheese. I’m really, really hungry.”  
“You mentioned.”  
“That’s a yes?”  
“We should talk about the case first.”  
“What part of ‘I need food’ did you not understand?”  
“Oh my god.” Damian pulled a pillow out from behind him and threw it at Jason’s head— Jason slapped it aside, and it bounced off Tim’s coffee table, knocking a stack of paper onto the floor. “Can you stop talking about food for ten minutes? We know you’re hungry. We know. You tell us a dozen times every day.”  
“Hey, Damian?” Tim knelt on the carpet and began gathering up his files. “Maybe don’t do that.”  
“Do what?”  
“Just stop talking.”  
“Why?” Damian slid off the couch— Jason thought he might help Tim clean up, but he just stood there with his arms crossed. “I don’t get it. If I complained all the time, you’d make me stop.”  
“Okay first off,” said Tim, “You do. And we don’t.”  
“On the other hand he’s usually complaining about you,” Jason finished. “Which is valid.”  
“Really?” Tim set his stack of paper back on the table. “Really? I’m trying to help.”  
“Help with what?” Damian threw his hands out in front of him. “What am I missing?”  
“Why don’t you do some detecting?” Jason suggested. “Think it through. Why am I always hungry?”  
“You’re… bigger than the rest of us?” Damian guessed.  
“True, but not what I was looking for.”  
“I…” Damian bit his lip as he tried to figure it out— he never liked to admit he didn’t know. Eventually, he gave up and looked Jason in the eye. “Explain.”  
“Here’s a thought for you, Damian,” Jason told him. “Not everyone grows up rich.” He grabbed Tim’s laptop off the counter and pulled up a menu. Potstickers? Yeah, he wanted potstickers. Lots of them.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Really? I kind of figured this would be obvious.” Jason didn’t hold it against him, honestly— it wasn’t Damian’s fault his parents were billionaires. “Alright, what do you know about my childhood?”  
“You died.”  
“That’s correct. And?”  
“Something about tires.”  
“That’s all?”  
“It’s not my fault they refuse to talk about you.”  
Interesting. Jason shot a look at Tim, who shrugged slowly, staring at the ground. “Didn’t want to speak ill of the dead?”  
“Murder is not a joke, Timothy.”  
“Mm.” Tim took Damian’s spot on the couch. “What about hypocrisy?”  
“Hypocrisy is hilarious,” said Jason. “As I believe I just proved. But returning to the topic at hand—” He pulled the laptop shut. “Maybe there was a time when I didn’t _get_ to eat that much. Didn’t matter if I was hungry or not.” He remembered that bit of his life better than he cared to admit, because it sucked. “Lucky for me, that’s no longer the case. I can eat whenever I want.”  
Jason smiled down at Damian. “So if I’m hungry, I’m damn well gonna mention it. Got me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Great.” Jason handed him the laptop. “And for the record, my time as Robin was awesome, so you’re missing out. I’ll tell you all about it at lunch.”  
“Fantastic.”  
“Right, and Damian?”  
“What?”  
Jason held open the door. “I’m. _Hungry_.”


End file.
